ensemble_stars_rufandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Менеджмент Гайд
Менеджмент - функция, которая позволит вам повысить уровень карт, получить очки привязанности, а так же собирать Камни и Юмэкоинс. Обратите внимание, что вы можете использовать только студентов из Академии Юменосаки—'это значит, что карты учителей, Eden, или других персонажей из коллабораций вы использовать не сможете.' Когда вы первый раз откроете страницу Менеджмента, вы сможете управлять только одной картой за раз. Как только вы выполните 5 менеджмент курсов, откроется второй слот, что позволит вам управлять 2 картами одновременно. Но заметьте, что карты должны быть с разными персонажами, если вы хотите использовать сразу две. В настоящее время вы можете использовать до 2 карт одновременно, в течение максимум 8 часов для каждой. Примечание: Некоторые кнопки на скриншотах ниже переведены на английский для лучшего понимания. Менеджмент ---- (Примечание: Изначально второй слот для персонажа будет закрыт.) Чтобы начать менеджмент курс: 1. Нажмите на кнопку с плюсом, чтобы перейти на экран выбора карты 2. Нажмите на жёлтую кнопку (Change), чтобы выбрать карту. Вас перенесёт в список ваших карт, что значит, что карты из альбома выбрать вы не можете. Выберите карту, которую хотите использовать. 3. (Необязательно) Вы можете выбрать Предмет Менеджмента, нажав на белую кнопку слева. На данный момент единственным Предметом является Книга Расписания, которая используется для повышения количества Камней и Юмэкоинов, полученных во время Менеджмента, а так же повышает шанс выпадения Разговорного Ивента oпосле выполнения курса. Этот предмет пропадает после выполнения курса и не может быть испрользован повторно. 4. Select the Management Course you wish to do from the list at the right of the screen. The number in the left of the box indicates how long the course will last. The number on the right shows how many times that course has been completed. The number in gray, at the bottom of each box, shows how much AP each course costs. (You will get 10 times the amount of AP you spend as EXP afterwards, e.g. 400 EXP for a 40 AP course.) In order to unlock more Management Courses, you must complete each course a certain amount of times. A full List of Activities and their unlocking conditions can be found at the bottom of this page. 5. Once you have selected your desired Management Course, click the yellow button at the bottom right to start the course. This will bring you to your character performing whatever action you have assigned to them. You can check back in on them at any time during the duration of the course by clicking the orange Management button in the Home Menu. Management occurs in the background of the app, so you are free to do whatever you would like while it is running. In fact, time will continue to progress even when the app is closed. Tip: Management is a great way to spend AP when you know you will not be playing the game for a few hours. You can set two 8-hour management courses to run in the background while you sleep, for example. This will consume 120 AP, which takes 6 hours to refill, allowing you to not worry about letting your AP sit full for several hours. 6. The Management Course will complete once its time duration is over. Note that you will receive a phone notification that a course has been completed. You will also see a red exclamation point (!) on the Management button in the Home Menu once a course has been completed. Click on the Management button to see the results of your managing. There is a chance that you will unlock a Conversation Event upon completing a Management Course. Each character has a few of these events that they can make an appearance in. A full List of Conversation Events can be viewed in the Management Details screen. 7. Once you have completed five (5) Management Courses, the second character slot will unlock. This allows you to manage 2 cards simultaneously. Management Details ---- To access this menu, click on the clipboard icon in the main management screen. This screen will show you various statistics regarding your management history, as well as allow you to access the List of Activities and the List of Conversation Events. *The first number shows the number of times management courses were started. *The second number shows the cumulative amount of time spent managing your cards. *The character icons show your top 5 most managed idols, as well as how many times you have managed them. *'List of Activities:' Shows you the full List of Management Activities. It will also display which courses you have unlocked, and which courses you have yet to unlock. *'List of Conversation Events:' Shows you the full List of Conversation Events, and allows you to reread the ones you have unlocked through management. List of Activities ---- List of Conversation Events ----